


Shoot First, Ask Questions Later

by Plus1STR



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie wakes in the middle of the night to find Peggy, still as a board, holding up her weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot First, Ask Questions Later

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Atirar Primeiro, Perguntar Depois](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557363) by [Rosetta (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta)



“… m…shoot…”

It was faint and muffled, but Angie could hear Peggy whispering, which meant she likely hadn’t gone to bed yet. Angie peaked an eye open and let out an irritated groan when the lamp light filtered through her bed sheets. It meant Peggy was really awake; the sort of awake that let Angie know Peggy was going to be cranky when she’d have to wake her in the morning. Angie wiggled out from under the covers, trying to slowly adjust to the low light that just barely lit up the room. She propped herself up on her elbows, looking to her girlfriend who seemed to be stock still on the edge of the bed.

“You stay right there. I swear, I  _will_  shoot you.”

Angie furrowed her brows and scrunched up her nose. Either she was going blind or Peggy’s work had finally driven her mad because, from what she could see, they were the only two in the room.

“Peg?” She yawned and rubbed the drowsiness away from her eyes.

“Sh,” Peggy hushed; she still hadn’t moved an inch. “It might hear you.”

Angie sat upright and maneuvered herself beside Peggy. Peggy looked as if the life was drained out of her and was in desperate need of sleep. Her hair was pinned up and she was draped in a night gown, so there had been the intention of sleep, but something kept her up. Something that required the use of a firearm. And, apparently, that something was also invisible. Angie placed a calming hand on Peggy’s lower back and she visibly relaxed, but not enough to drop the pistol in her hand.

“Pegs, what it is?”

“On the wall.” Peggy pointed with her gun. It was faint and blurry and hardly even noticeable but, much to Peggy’s displeasure, there rested a small spider along the wall.

“Really, Peggy? A spider?”

“Angie, no living thing on God’s good Earth should have more than four legs. I will-” Peggy cut her sentence short when she spotted it moving again. She squinted her eyes and cocked her gun, following the spider as it moved along the wall. Had it been daylight hours and both had gotten a fair amount of sleep, Angie just might have found Peggy’s over-reaction towards the little thing endearing. But it was still dark out and she’d had very little sleep; this display was a touch over-dramatic, even for Angie.

Angie grumbled as she stood from the edge of the bed and made her way to the wall. The spider wasn’t even the size of a penny. How either of them managed to see the damn thing was miraculous.

“Hun, it’s barely the size of a lint ball.”

“Just kill the bloody thing, please,” Peggy whispered, finally moving only, but only to set her gun back in the drawer of the night stand.

Spiders. Angie became well acquainted with them at the auto-mat. She’d gotten used to them skittering across the floors by the trash for whatever sweet scraps they could find; so used to them that she never gave them a second thought. She nabbed a tissue from the nightstand and squished the little thing before it had a chance to move again. She dropped the tissue in the trash and turned to face Peggy again.

“You were willing to blow a hole in Fry’s wall over a spider?”

Peggy tossed Angie a glare. “They’re awful little buggers. Spinning webs where ever they please and getting into things and biting you…” Her sentence began to trail off and a yawn slipped from her lips. She kept herself awake staring the damn thing down, debating whether or not to shoot it, for nearly an hour. “I may have over-reacted a tad,” Peggy admitted, dropping her head against her pillow.

“Ya think?” Angie quipped, climbing back into bed beside her. Peggy rolled onto her side and stretched over to turn off the lamp. Angie instinctively threw an arm over Peggy’s waist, pulling her closer, and Peggy rested her arm over Angie’s.

“Darling?”

“Hm…” Angie grumbled, desperately hoping she wouldn’t have to get back up.

“Thank you,” Peggy managed get out between yawns.

“Shut up, English,” Angie whispered, nuzzling her head into Peggy’s back.


End file.
